marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 6 (minimateking30's version)
Spider-Man 6 is a 2015 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi, and directed by Max Carroll and James Vanderbilt, and stars Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, J.K. Simmons, Jim Carrey, and Michael Keaton. The sixth and final entry into the Sam Raimi Spider-Man film series, the film showcases Spider-Man as he must confront his seemingly ultimate foe, the Hobgoblin, while also having to face off against the symbiotic serial killer known as Carnage. The film was announced in 2011, alongside Spider-Man 5, after the success of Spider-Man 4. Raimi, Maguire, Dunst, Keaton, and Simmons were all confirmed to be reprising their roles from the previous film. The film was released on August 2nd, 2015 in Japan and August 12th, 2015 in North America to critical acclaim. Critics have hailed the film as being among the best in the entire franchise, with the storyline, the characters, the special effects, and Peter's moral dilemma as Spider-Man receiving upstanding praise. The film's worldwide box office take ushered in $880,823,245, exceeding Spider-Man 5's intake while also just stopping short $10,000,000 of Spider-Man 3's intake in 2007. As part of a shared licensing agreement between Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures, the series was rebooted with the character being integrated into the Marvel Cinematic Universe with the film Captain America: Civil War on May 6th. 2016, with a solo film, Spider-Man: Homecoming, released on July 7th, 2017. Plot A year after the events of Spider-Man 5, Peter Parker continues to fight crime in New York City as the vigilante Spider-Man. However, as a result of his 6 years of super-heroism, age is beginning to take it's toll on Peter's body and he's past his prime. With having to juggle being a father, his work as a freelancer at The Daily Bugle, and his crime-fighting activities, Peter considers retiring as Spider-Man to focus on his personal life. Meanwhile, at an abandoned OsCorp warehouse, businessman Roderick Kingsley, whom had bought out the company's stocks before it's liquidation and dissolution after Adrian Toomes' arrest, dons an orange cloak with strangely colored Goblin armor underneath. Kingsley cackles as he leaps onto a glider and rides off into the night. At the same time, deranged serial killer Cletus Kassidy is transferred to the Ravencroft Institution for Mental Rehabilitation after being caught by the authorities. After being transferred into a cell, he is left alone with himself. At Peter's apartment, he and Mary Jane are discussing moving out in order to give their daughter a better place to live. Mary Jane wants to move into a more high-rise apartment, while Peter desires to retake his Forest Hills home. They are then forced to table this discussion when Peter's police scanner goes off, prompting him to respond as Spider-Man. Cast * Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson-Parker * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant * Lucas Till as Ned Leeds * Michael Keaton as The Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley * Jim Carrey as Carnage/Cletus Kassidy Additionally, Trampas Thompson stars in the film as Roderick Kingsley's twin brother, Daniel Kingsley, but with Michael Keaton's face digitally "molded" over Thompson's own face in order to replicate Daniel and Roderick being twin brothers like in the comics. Juliette Lewis also cameos as Frances Barrison, the comic book alter ego of Carnage's love interest Shriek, during Kassidy's transfer scene to Ravencroft. In addition, Hailee Steinfeld portrays a 15-year old version of Peter and Mary Jane's daughter, May, in the film's epilogue. Production Development After the critical and financial success of Spider-Man 4 in 2011, Sony Pictures announced that they were moving forward with Spider-Man 5 and Spider-Man 6, with Maguire, Dunst, and Simmons all slated to reprise their roles. Max Carroll was once again drafted to write the screenplay. James Vanderbilt was also contracted, as was David Koepp. Early into development, it was decided that this would be the last film in the series as age was taking a toll on each of the actors, as well as contractual relapses going back towards Marvel Studios. Raimi would go on to say in later interviews that he wanted this to be "the best film of them all" for his "final farewell" for the franchise. Several storylines, such as The Clone Saga and The Death of Jean DeWolfe, were researched and villains, such as Kraven the Hunter and the Shocker, were considered. However, Carroll wanted to include "legacy characters", characters whose image pays homage to that of a predecessor, as the villains, as he felt most appropriate for the series' sendoff, and that it would help tie up loose ends littered throughout the series. As such, they included noteworthy villains Hobgoblin and Carnage as the film's antagonists, in part because Vanderbilt saw the Hobgoblin as the "end all, be all" of Spider-Man's enemies, and also in part to conclude the symbiote storyline that wasn't left completely resolved at the end of Spider-Man 3. The script is primarily based on the 1997 storyline Hobgoblin Lives, with elements from 1993's Maximum Carnage. Filming Principal photography for the film began on June 11th, 2014 and lasted until September 17th, 2014. Additional reshoots occurred